


Medics Can Have Fun Too

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, medics having fun for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: Roe and Spina finally get to let loose for a bit!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Medics Can Have Fun Too

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

It had been a crime of opportunity. They had been walking by, on the search for alcohol so they could finally let loose, when they saw it. It was completely unattended. How could they resist? They decided to use it to make their alcohol errand a little more fun. They were fully intending on returning it before indulging in their liquid loot. But once they had it hidden behind Easy’s tents, they figured one night of using it as a drinking hideout couldn’t hurt.

~~

Spina was sprawled across the front seat of the ambulance, snoring rather loudly. A mostly empty bottle of whiskey laid on its side beside him, Spina`s arm curled around it like it was a teddy bear. Opening the driver`s side door, Lipton stood there for a moment taking in the scene, before reaching over and gently shaking the Philly man`s shoulder. 

“Spina. Hey, Spina. C'mon bud. Time to get up.”

Spina moaned dramatically and cracked his eyes ever so slightly.

” _Whatimesit_?“ The words came out mushed together and barely comprehensible.

"It`s time to get up and at ‘em.” Lipton grabbed a handful of Spina`s shirt and began to drag him out of the seat. Spina reluctantly cooperated and managed to stumble out of the front of the ambulance (with quite a bit of assistance from Lipton). He leaned back against the side of the ambulance and rubbed his eyes. When he finally took a moment to look at his surroundings, his stomach dropped slightly. The entirety of Easy Company stood in formation and facing him. 

_Oh shit_ , the realization hit Spina like a ton of bricks, _I slept through reveille._

He immediately came to a rather wobbly form of attention as Winters cleared his throat.

“Nice of you to join us Spina.” Winters tried hard to keep the amusement from his voice. “I don`t suppose you know where Roe is?”

“Uhhhh,” Spina`s eyes flicked back towards the ambulance, “Did you look in the back sir?”

Winters shared a bemused look with Speirs, who had been standing beside him, as Speirs moved towards the back of the ambulance and opened the doors. Speirs couldn`t help but smile and let out a short bark of a laugh at the sight before him. Roe was curled up fast asleep in the fetal position on a blood stained cot. He looked peaceful as a baby laying there surrounded by several empty alcohol bottles. Speirs almost regretted having to wake him up.

Speirs stepped inside of the ambulance, grabbing Roe`s ankle and shaking him awake. Roe let out a pitiful moan and covered his face with his arms.

“C'mon! Up, Doc!”

Roe, the stubborn brat, didn`t even budge. Speirs huffed, grabbed Roe`s arms and dragged him up in to a sitting position. Roe glared at Speirs with one of the most sour, cranky expressions Speirs had ever laid eyes on. It was downright comical. He swallowed back a laugh and ordered the young medic out of the ambulance. Roe took his sweet time obeying the command, slowly and carefully climbing out and falling in next to Spina.

Winters observed the two medics in front of him. They were disheveled, barely awake, reeking of alcohol, and both stood in the worst excuse for attention he had seen. It took an incredible amount of willpower not to laugh at the condition that the two normally serious and focused medics were currently in. He figured it would be best to cut straight to the point.

“Do either of you know where this ambulance came from?”

Roe blinked and stared for a moment before finally responding. “I think Dodge made it sir.”

Spina burst in to a fit of giggles that almost sent him toppling over on his already unsteady feet.

Lipton had to bite his lip and stare at his feet to keep from laughing. Winters could hear a chorus of snickers come from the rest of Easy behind him.

“I meant more recently.” Winters smirked as Spina slowly gained his composure. “The head of the 326th Medical Unit was here earlier, looking for a missing ambulance. Said if I happened across it I should let him know right away. And then I head out here for morning formation and, _lo and behold_ , there`s an ambulance right where Easy forms up!”

A devilish grin slowly spread across Roe`s face.

“Sorry, sir. It`s just we always wanted to drive an ambulance and with the war over and all, it seemed it might be our last chance. N’ just for the record, we didn’t even get drunk til after we stole it. So ya know no drinking and driving. Sir. But really, sorry for the stealing part, sir.”

The look on Roe`s face made it clear he was actually not sorry, not even a little bit.

And really, Winters couldn’t be mad at either of them. A medic`s job wasn`t easy and they had both performed above and beyond. In fact, even when everyone else had been drinking and celebrating when the war was first declared over, the two medics had stayed sober in case anyone got hurt during the alcohol fueled festivities. Winters decided to go easy on the two of them, especially since they both seemed ready to fall face first in to the grass at any moment.

“Well I suppose he doesn`t need to know we found anyone inside the ambulance. Just clean the empty bottles out of it. And hit the showers. You both smell like you went swimming in a vat of beer.”

“Yes, sir!” Roe and Spina responded in somewhat slurred unison. Roe attempted a salute but nearly fell over in the process, which only resulted in both of them dissolving in to fits of laughter.

Winters smiled and shook his head. Turning around, he dismissed the rest of Easy, before heading off in the direction of the 326th Medical to let them know their missing ambulance was safe and sound.


End file.
